Inegra
The Republic of Inegra (Inegran: Tasvaalt Enkellik) is a country located in the Baltic Sea. It's capital is Tartu, and it's most largest city is Pejmaalik. History The Kingdom of Inegra has been founded in 1324 as a fortress for the Northern Uralics to protect them from the Livonian army. It's first king was Arsoll V; who was a native from the town of Talunn. Inegra was one of the most prosperous empires, and one of the first countries in the Baltic to adopt the Roman Christian as it's official religion; in 1493. A rebellion happened in 1899, when a group of Inegran students from the Mojave Ulikool had been practicing totalitarism and republicanism, and how the Kings were practicing death and destruction for the least provenient, especially on the 1830's. They had been starting a revolution against the King, and they won victorious, since the King has been assasinated by an unknown drug store owner, native from the city of Saarejaangus. The Republican Declaration has been celebrated in the city of Uutalunn, and because of that, it started a new peaceful era for the Inegran guys. A football massacre happened between 1910 and 1911, when at a middle of a football match between Tartu University and SK Valdas, had been ended with an war that lasted 10 hours. It all happened because of the Inegran Police, that immediately choked down a dozen of University students because of them having the Orthodox Cross on it. The Pallipaev is celebrated since then. To avoid an expansion of the Letonian Army to the Inegran and the Northern Baltic lands, the country transferred to the Soviet Union, following the Treaty of Sooivgel, which stated that "They would establish the power of communism against any tyrant who dares to oppose the greatness of both our Mother Russia, and the sweetness of the land that was once independent Inegra." It has been independent from the Soviet Union in 1989, after a coup d'etat based on the feelings of Burta Aldmesuts had been struggling the nation with their anti-capitalist propaganda, to make a new army called the Uuslegionid (New Legion), in 1987. An effective massacre, called the Inegran Civil War, has been struckling the city of Tartu, destroying it in a whole. The kids were bragging on how they will study on their damaged towers, but with the help of the new government, they had rebuilt the old steps of their cities with over 10 million workers working on that issue. The country was then declared independent by a paper led by the Uuslegionid, along with the other parties such as the Kommunismas Pydu Enkeliiksti. Culture Inegra has a large, but extremely rare cultural history, with the first sign of them being at the Teutonic Baltic War, in the 1100's. It mostly contains elements from the Lithuanian, Letonian and Russian cultures, but the current Inegran culture stages have been spot on the 1500's. Inegra's official and most practiced religions are Roman Christian and Zoroastrism, on which the later has been practiced ever since the imperial times. Economy Inegra's economy has a GDP per capita of $8,385,275. It's current currency is the Euro, and is one of the first countries to adopt that system, since the Inegran Kalev has been flopping in the stock market. Subdivisions Inegra is divided into 14 cantons. Symbols Inegra's flag has been confected by the Tallinn School of Arts and Sciences director, Markus Jijvalhaal, who had an idea to make the flag more brilliant to watch. It contains a tricolored horizontal bend of tan, white and purple, with a purple sun-like thing in the middle of the flag. It has been adopted in 2006. Inegra's symbol has been confected in 2001, and then remade in 2008, to make par with the flag. Inegra's anthem is Isa, kuidas ma enam ei saaks, which has originally been a patriotic song, but has been adopted as the national anthem in 2012. Telecommunications Inegra's national television is ERM, which has originally set as XK-MNE-TV, in 1933. It has been broadcasting general content in 1935.Category:Europe